Falta de sanidade
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Era isso o que ele lhe causava: falta de sanidade. - KakuzuxHidan – Presente para Hiei-and-Shino – 30 cookies. - Betada por Lady Murder


**Esta fic é um presente para Hiei-and-Shino. Te amo, alma gêmea **

**Foi betada por Lady Murder**

**Contém yaoi e loucura**

* * *

**Falta de Sanidade**

_"A loucura é um simples desarranjo, uma simples contradição no interior da razão, que continua presente"_.

**X**

Impossível.

Com ele por perto, era simplesmente impossível que mantivesse sua sanidade intacta.

_Porque Kakuzu era louco._

Ele sabia, sempre soube.

Quando Pein lhe alertou que seria parceiro de Kakuzu porque todos os demais haviam morrido, Hidan sentiu uma ponta de alegria tomar conta de si.

_Talvez, o insano fosse ele._

Só que Kakuzu era um desafio e, _ah_, como Hidan _amava_ desafios.

Um desafio que lhe tragava toda a sanidade pouco a pouco, como se fosse alguma espécie de veneno que penetrava aos poucos no corpo, consumindo sua vítima. Kakuzu era assim. E houve cinco sintomas que provaram a Hidan que estava completamente _insano_.

**I – O de raiva**

"Nós iremos conseguir algum dinheiro com esse corpo." Kakuzu diria, colocando o cadáver sobre os ombros.

"Isso é um desrespeito à Jashin. Eu me recuso a fazer parte disso, Kakuzu." Encolheu os ombros.

"De qualquer modo, Hidan, como meu parceiro você terá que me acompanhar." O outro respondeu, olhando-o de soslaio. "Eu também não suporto os seus rituais ridículos e estou sempre te acompanhando neles, não é?"

"Não ouse a falar assim dos meus rituais." Hidan trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos, olhando para Kakuzu. Ele lhe causava uma raiva imensurável.

**II – O de devaneios**

Ele já não se concentrava mais com tanto afinco em seus rituais diários. Simplesmente se esquecia das rezas ou elas pareciam ter pouca importância enquanto caminhavam juntos, em busca do jinchuuruki.

"Vai ficar dormindo até quando?" Kakuzu perguntava, acertando-lhe um tapa na nuca.

"Você enlouqueceu, Kakuzu?! Está querendo morrer?!" Hidan estreitou os olhos, pronto para acertar um soco na cara do outro.

"Não, apenas quero que você preste atenção no que está fazendo!" E apontou a própria mão, a qual Hidan segurava.

"Hunf!" Ele recolheu-a, um pouco corado.

**III – O de ouvir coisas**

"Hey, Kakuzu," O loiro parou, olhando em volta. "você ouviu isso?"

"Isso o que, Hidan?" O outro olhou-o de canto.

"Isso!" Ele estreitou os olhos. "Essa voz!"

Kakuzu revirou os olhos. "Você está ouvindo coisas, não há barulho nenhum por aqui. Estamos num lugar aberto. Pare com essas besteiras ou não chegaremos nunca ao posto de troca." Ajeitou o corpo sobre os ombros.

"Você só pensa em dinheiro." Bufou, irritado. Talvez estivesse _mesmo_ ouvindo coisas.

**IV – O de ver coisas**

"Eu estou falando sério, nós estamos sendo seguidos." Hidan bradou.

"E eu já disse que você está _vendo_ coisas, será que dá pra parar com isso?" Kakuzu bufou, olhando-o com tédio. "Você está assim já faz um tempo, Hidan. Está precisando de umas férias."

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Disse entre dentes. "É _você_ quem vai ter férias já, já. E será apenas com passagem de ida. Para o inferno!"

"É esse tal de Jashin que está te deixando assim." Kakuzu olhou-o. "Mas é bom você medir suas palavras comigo, ou sofrerá as conseqüências." Os olhos brilharam num tom perigoso. Aquilo estava se tornando doentio.

**V – O da falta de sanidade**

Ele simplesmente não se conformava com o fato de Kakuzu não lhe escutar. Será que estava ficando sem sua sanidade para passar tanto tempo pensando nele? Bom, provavelmente não estava longe disso.

"Você não irá parar para fazer suas rezas idiotas hoje?" Kakuzu perguntou, cruzando os braços enquanto caminhavam.

_Raiva._

"Ainda não está na hora de rezar para Jashin." Ele estreitou os olhos, cerrando o punho com força. "E eu já disse para você não fazer pouco caso da minha religião porque Jashin irá te condenar!" Avançou sobre ele, acertando-lhe um soco na cara.

"Você está comprando briga, Hidan? Eu te cortarei em tantos pedacinhos que nem mesmo Jashin conseguirá uni-lo outra vez em um corpo humano!" Devolveu-lhe o soco com mesma intensidade.

_Devaneios._

Depois daquele soco, ele simplesmente não conseguiu reagir. Deixou que as costas se apoiassem na parede, enquanto pensava sobre coisas inúteis como os pássaros que haviam avistado enquanto caminhavam para o esconderijo.

_O de ouvir coisas._

Aquelas vozes lhe perturbavam, não importava aonde fosse. Elas diziam coisas insensatas e sem sentido. Coisas que Hidan não queria ouvir.

_O de ver coisas._

Ele via coisas que não lhe agradavam. Sombras que o perseguiam e eram reais. Ele sabia que eram.

_O da falta de sanidade._

Pareceu finalmente voltar a si, quando agarrou Kakuzu pelos ombros, jogando-o contra a parede.

"É culpa sua!" Ele dizia, chacoalhando de leve o corpo do outro. "Essa situação é tudo culpa sua! Eu não escutava vozes, não via coisas e nem nada assim até te conhecer!" Kakuzu não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso. "O que é TÃO engraçado?!"

"A sua loucura." Kakuzu respondeu, jogando-o contra o chão e ficou sobre ele. "Você está completamente louco, Hidan. Não sobrou sequer um único resquício de sanidade em você. Isso é o que a minha presença causa? A sua loucura?" A ironia na voz causava arrepios à Hidan.

"Pare com isso, se afaste de mim!" Ele tentava forçar-se, mas se sentia preso por Kakuzu. Ele era mais forte do que aparentava ser.

"Ou o quê? Jashin vai me punir?" Os olhos tomaram um brilho insano. "Sabe, eu não me importo com a sua loucura, Hidan. Porque eu sou pior..." Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. "Eu sou louco pela loucura alheia..." E sem esperar resposta, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo fervoroso, do qual Hidan ainda tentou se safar. Mas, aos poucos, sentia aquelas vozes sumindo, os olhos se fechando e tudo aquilo desaparecendo. E ele não se importou com o que Jashin pensaria a respeito, nem com a punição que teria de suportar. Suportaria tudo por aquele beijo. Porque, afinal, estava louco, não é? Talvez ser insano não fosse tão ruim assim. Não com Kakuzu por perto.

Porque era isso que ele lhe causava:

_A falta de sanidade._

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, essa fic foi uma loucura total feito para o 30cookies, mas o principal objetivo era que fosse um presente para minha amada alma gêmea. Essa é pra você, Hee!

Eu não sei se ficou oa, mas juro que me esforcei.

Espero que gostem!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
